The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Typical automatic and dual clutch transmissions employ a hydraulic control system operable to perform various functions within the transmission. These functions include actuating torque transmitting devices, as well as cooling and lubricating the components of the transmission. The hydraulic control system typically includes a valve body having a plurality of valves located therein. These valves are connected via a plurality of fluid passages formed within the valve body and within various components of the transmission, such as shafts.
A pressurized hydraulic fluid is communicated through these fluid passages to the various valves within the control system. The valves are then selectively actuated to control the flow of the pressurized hydraulic fluid through the transmission. While these valves are useful for their intended purpose, there is a constant desire to reduce the complexity and packaging size of the control system by reducing the number of required fluid passages, by reducing the packaging size of the valve assembly itself, by reducing part counts, and by reducing power consumption. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a valve assembly that achieves these goals while maintaining sealing and functionality within the control system.